Torn
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: SHONEN AI: HoroxRen. [...]Pero a los quince años, terminé enamorándome. Muchos dicen que el primer amor es maravilloso… pero creo que fue la primera vez que sufrí tanto.


_Escribí esto luego de leer el profile de Kizuna Yue, así que será para ella, si es que alguna vez llega a parar aquí…_

_La canción Torn, de la cual utilicé un trocito, pertenece a Natalie Imbruglia y los personajes de Shaman King, a H. Takei._

_Y Horo, a Ren…_

_x_**o**_x_**o**_x_**o**_x_**o**_x_**o**_x_

**Torn**

Me llamo Horokeu Usui y tengo dieciséis años.

No soy un genio, pero me va bien en la escuela; hay días en que siento que todo me agrada y otros, en que detesto cada una de las materias que nos enseñan. ¿Será normal?

No soy horrible… No es que me lo hayan dicho alguna vez; en realidad, la gente que conozco suele decirme que soy apuesto, que tengo lindos ojos o lindo cabello, que me veo bien con todo. Pero la verdad es… que siempre, desde hace un tiempo, me sentí abominable, hasta hace bastante poco, la verdad. Cuando me decían halagos como esos, me dolía, porque me parecía que era de lástima o por la manía tan humanamente común de mentir y no porque así fuese. Aún me cuesta mucho oír ese tipo de cosas sin perder la seguridad.

Desde los doce años, fui compañero de clase de Ren. No hablábamos mucho, porque nuestros intereses no son muy parecidos, que digamos. Sin embargo, a los trece, por motivos del destino, nos acercamos y comenzamos a hablar cada vez más. Él era una de las primeras personas que me caían tan bien –aunque nunca ha sido difícil agradarme- y me sorprendía un poco aquel hecho, pero yo deduje que era algo así como uno de esos grandes amigos que conoces ya pasada la infancia.

A los catorce, un año después de habernos aproximado, caí en la cuenta de algo curioso: no era que Ren me simpatizara – es decir, no era solamente eso. Lo que ocurría, era que me gustaba. Pero lo malo, fue que cuando me percaté de ello, me gustaba más que antes y ya no había forma de evitar esa atracción, porque ya era demasiado fuerte. No obstante, su existencia no evitó que me atrajeran varias otras personas al mismo tiempo…

Pero a los quince años, terminé enamorándome. Muchos dicen que el primer amor es maravilloso… pero creo que fue la primera vez que sufrí tanto.

Era gracioso, cuando sólo éramos amigos - o semi-amigos, como prefieran, me daba la impresión de que Ren era el que me buscaba. No desesperadamente ni nada de eso, sino que como amigos, como algo más que meros conocidos. Pero a los quince, cuando todo lo relacionado a él ya había evolucionado a amor, de pronto yo no le importaba, le daba lo mismo mi inútil existencia y cada día que pasaba, a partir de un determinado momento, era una esperanza más que moría dentro de mí.

**I'm all out of faith**

Comencé a detestarme física y sicológicamente. Me daba asco mi aspecto y estaba seguro de que a él también y peor que eso – al menos en mi opinión-: odiaba mi carácter, mi personalidad tan aburrida, tan poco atrayente como para pasar desapercibido por ese chico todos los santos días de cada semana de cada mes. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para cambiar, porque sabía que no iba a mejorar en nada, siempre iba a ser igual de insignificante y repugnante.

Yo siempre fui alegre; de niño, era el payaso de mis amigos. Mas durante aquel período, fue como si toda la tristeza del mundo se hubiese agolpado en mis ojos, en mi voz y dentro de mí en general. Todo era horrible y angustiante y cada cosa que ocurría a mi alrededor era un balazo a mi autoestima destruida, porque yo nunca tenía que ver con nada de lo que sucedía, porque no existía. No era nada. Eso pensaba. Así me sentía y no era capaz de decírselo a nadie.

**This is how I feel**

Pasó el tiempo.

Recuerdo el día de mi cumpleaños. Fingí indiferencia – después de todo, ya estaba crecidito como para emocionarme-, mas la verdad era que un ligero rayo de esperanza iluminó, durante la noche antes, mi sombrío subconsciente en ruinas. Esperaba que algo, nada específico, alegrara mi vivir ese día del año…

Ren se olvidó de mi cumpleaños, quizá, nunca supo cuándo era. Volví a mi casa bastante tarde, luego de haber pasado el día entero sonriendo falsamente junto a mis enfiestados amigos, disfrazando mi horrenda decepción de emoción por sus gestos.

Volví a mi casa y deseé, una vez más, pero como nunca antes, morirme, dejar de respirar, de estar, de ser. Me avergoncé de mí mismo, de mis ilusiones cobardes y fantásticas, de ser tan egocéntrico, tan vanidoso como para haber pretendido que Ren pensara siquiera en algo relacionado a mí repulsiva persona, acaso por accidente.

Yo no valía, no poseía absolutamente nada positivo, destacable, salvable del mar de defectos que me bañaba. Me odiaba, sentía una vergüenza atroz por mis estúpidas esperanzas.

Me recosté en el suelo y pensé, mientras la noche bañaba el cielo, que ni siquiera merecía morirme, porque habían cosas mucho más importantes que yo en el mundo, como para que Dios se preocupara de hacerme un hueco en el cielo. Yo no pertenecía a un lugar tan hermoso. Al infierno, menos. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de pecar. No era nada.

**I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor**

Muchas veces, Ren dijo e hizo cosas, pequeñas, pero significativas, que me hicieron soñar despierto durante horas de mi vida, imaginando una felicidad inexistente, inalcanzable. Imposible.

Al final, nunca nada era lo que parecía. Una sonrisa, era un gesto olvidado, inerte, que él dejaba caer al vacío y yo recogía, como un mendigo despreciable, por accidente, sin permiso. Sus sonrisas no eran para mí, su amabilidad no era por mí. Yo nunca le importé y eso no iba a cambiar jamás.

Era maravilloso creer, durante un trocito de vida, que sí era posible; pero era mentira, una patética mentira amorosa y dañina para el alma, que nunca iba a ser verdad.

Las mentiras no pueden volverse verdad y si lo hacen, no dejan de haber sido mentiras. Pero era peor, porque fuera de ser mentira, lo eran sobre algo no-concreto, sobre algo ilusorio, irreal, hipotético y tan cierto como mis risas y bromas.

**  
****Illusion never changed  
Into something real**

Ese año, a los quince, saqué el mejor puntaje del Examen Anual de Historia. Me gusta la historia y la encuentro sencilla, fácil de comprender, de explicar, de ser. Muchas personas me felicitaron – Ren algo dijo, no lo recuerdo. Tal vez no dijo nada y yo fingí que lo había hecho, para no llorar como un pobre diablo. Para mentir.

Eres lindo, eres muy listo, tienes amigos buenísimos y una familia perfecta. Las chicas babean cuando te ven, los maestros te respetan. El mundo entero parece apreciarte mucho. ¿De versa crees que hay algo por lo que valga la pena estar triste?

Algo así era lo que me decía, cada vez más constantemente, mi mama, cuando yo estaba o muy callado o muy alterado o simplemente, parecía hasta no estar. Ella no sabía, porque no era yo. Nadie era yo, nadie veía lo que yo veía, aunque hiciera como si sí. Todo dentro de mí estaba roto, pero nadie podía adivinarlo y ayudarme; mi dolorosa expresión risueña lo tapaba y yo terminaba sintiéndome con los demás por no descubrir que les mentía al hacerles creer que era feliz, que estaba bien. Porque yo sabía que no era cierto y ellos, si tan bien me conocían, se suponía que debían percatarse y no lo hacían. O no querían, da igual. De todos modos, todo estaba mal, mal, mal.

**  
****I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn**

- Oye, Hoto-hoto, pásame las hojas.

- No quiero.

- ¡Pásame las hojas!

Termino pasándoselas y no, como el año pasado, continuando con la discusión por diversión. Ya no es divertido pelear con Ren, no es divertido tratar de ser su amigo. No es divertido desesperarme al no conseguirlo; eso nunca lo fue.

- Dame ese lápiz.

- Toma.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Horo-tonto?

- ¡Nada, sólo que no me dejas concentrarme! ¡No me hables ahora, ¿bueno?!

- ¡Como quieras!

Es injusto que lo haga. Quiero odiarlo. Quiero echarle la culpa de todo, pero… no puedo, porque lo amo y todo ese odio se atenúa y se vuelve rabia. La rabia, es más fácil de comunicar. Fingir que quiero ser un buen alumno y que él no me lo permite, es más sencillo todavía.

Vuelve a hablarme de otra cosa y vuelvo a silenciarlo, aunque siempre que lo hago, me arde un poco por dentro. Pero no importa, es costumbre. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

- Oye, ¿acaso te pasa algo?

- Enserio, Ren, quiero entender esta unidad…

Me pasa algo desde hace tres años y jugó a ignorarlo y patearlo como un balón hasta que casi me morí en silencio. Me pasa algo y si lo supo, actuó como si no y si no lo supo, actuó como si sí lo supiera y como si le importara, para después volver a lo primero en un círculo vicioso e hiriente.

Me pasa algo, pero ahora sé que no es que yo no sea nada. Soy alguien y valgo la pena y alguien se va a dar cuenta, Ren, porque tú no lo hiciste y ya es muy tarde como para mentirle a todo el mundo y decir que te importa, que te importo. Es muy tarde, porque ya rompiste el corazón que dejé en un rincón de tu asiento, hace tanto; lo dejaste pudrirse, envejecer, ser engullido por aves de rapiña imaginarias, hechas de pura y cruel realidad, de indiferencia, de distancia. Es muy tarde, porque me heriste demasiado profundo; tal vez sin intención, pero así fue y si tratas de coger, ahora, mi corazón, tus dedos chocarían contra la cicatriz y luego, un vacío.

**You're a little late  
I'm already torn**

_x_**o**_x_**o**_x_**o**_x_**o**_x_**o**_x_

_No lo corregí, no habría podido leer eso. Mucha identificación, jo._

_Ojalá les haya gustado y si no, me lo dicen no más. Yo me arriesgué, subiéndolo._

_Bye n.n_


End file.
